Silent Love
by MiyukiRain angel
Summary: Heiji had always been cold towards Kazuhua since Shinichi's death 7 years ago, he went oversea and leave Kazuhua in a same suitation as Ran when Shinichi left her. Kazuhua waited patiently for Heiji's Return,will they have a happy ending?
1. Default Chapter

Silent Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the detective Conan characters…………………..

Author's note: This is a new fic about Kazuhua and Heiji I hope you guys like it, even though the beginning is ah………… but I swear I will make it a SXR, HXK fic, so pleaassssse……..don't flame me as I already got a lot from the Chinese HXK fans,

Thank you.

I never realized what Ran did for so many years was hard for her, until the same thing happened to me; the person you loved had left you.

That's what happened to me, Kazuhua Toriyama. When Hattori Heiji, my childhood friend had left, ever since the battle against the black organization that took place 7 years ago. What happened was a disaster for everyone, there are nothing but loses and sadness. Unfortunately, we lost kudo-kun in the battle. He died, in order to save Heiji and Ran; he's best friend and the girl he loved the most.

There were hardships after everything was over. There were difficult times for Heiji, who shared a great friendship with Kudo-kun and Ran, who loved him very much. Heiji was very emotional; he searched for Kudo-kun's body many times over the burnt building that was used as a base for the black organization. He believed strongly than anyone else that Kudo-kun is actually alive because no trace of any body was found in the area.

I knew the importance of their unbroken friendship, they are like brothers. I did not want to stop Heiji because I believed him; I want to help him find the evidence that proves Kudo-kun is alive.

I wanted God to give us a miracle

I wanted to help Ran find her happiness again

I wanted to see the picture of the four of us, laughing and enjoying our lives.

There are so many things I wanted to do. Unfortunately, our last hope was demolished after 20 days of endless search, we found nothing and it was time for Kudo-kun's funeral.

Kudo-kun's death, have so much affect on Ran. I had never seen her in that way before, even in those rueful days when she waited for Kudo-kun. Ran turned into a Robot instantly, when she found out about Kudo-Kun's death. She wanted to go into the building covered with fire, but many hands grabbed her, hindering her, she struggled and cried, but no one listens, so at the end, she was put to sleep. When I go the see her in a few days later, she was a Robot. I cannot see any glamour; any hope of living in her beautiful blue eyes, it was very dark, just like the black hole.

She was like I tried, Aunt Eri and Uncle Kogoro tried, Sonoko tried and Kudo-kun's parent tried, everyone tried to talk her out of her sadness, but on one succeed. Ran had locked her heart and only Kudo-kun had the key to open her heart.

On the day of Kudo-Kun's funeral, Ran arises from her long sleep. She seems to finally accept the brutal truth of Kudo-kun's death, she cried for a long time, then she suddenly ran to the old tree in the funeral grounds and started to bang her head on the tree heavily.

We ran and grab her, even though we stopped her, but we don't stop her temptation and determination to be with Kudo-Kun. Then, to our surprise, Heiji suddenly stepped out from the crowd and slap Ran's face.

"Do u think Shinichi would be happy if you die?" Anger appeared on he's face, then tears flow down from he's pair of blue eyes, full of sadness.

Ran looked at Heiji speechless, this time; I knew she was awake, for real. Next day, she wasn't depressed or sad, she recovered to be joyful. Her old simile was back, but deep in our hearts, we knew she will never recover from this tragedy, and there will always be a cut in her heart. Ran pretended well for the ones that loved her, but I can see she wasn't happy at all.

One month later, Ran decided to leave Japan to study oversea in America. I think she might have made the best decision, to leave this fairy land without an happy ending. But to my surprise, Heiji decided to leave after Ran's departure in one week. I don't know what to say, I was disappointed and miserable, but I loved him, so I made myself support he's decisions. I knew Heiji must feel very guilty for Kudo-kun's death; he wanted to escape, just like Ran. But the truth was, I will don't want him go. So I thought maybe I could study oversea too, so we won't be separated for a long time.

"I don't think you should come, Kazuhua." This was all Heiji said before he departed, no promise of contact or words that touches me, I was left standing there, heartbroken and Heiji, went straight forward on he's pathways without turning back.

No letters or phone calls were ever received, not even when he's only parents push him to give me a call. Slowly, there were shattering pieces in my heart, but I continued to love him and wait for he's return. I knew he must have some reason for not contacting me. And I believe in him, I can't stop my love for him.

To be continued


	2. The forgotten Love

The forgotten love

Then what happened? I don't really know, I can't remember anything clearly except for that one scene in my life that nearly broke my heart. Heiji turned away from me in the airport without any hesitation. During these years, I had always been thinking, why aren't I brave enough? Why can't I ran up and grab him? Why can't I tell him how I felt during that last seconds? Perhaps I am a coward, otherwise I would have never lost Heiji.

Now, five years later, I still received nothing from Heiji. Nothing, not even a word. I don't know how I lived in these years, but I feel like an empty shell with no emotions and feelings. I live like everyone, I went to university and graduated, then I decided to gain a work in the police department, but in my life, I knew there is something that have always been missing, and that's my heart. I lost my heart to Heiji and I don't know how to find it back.

Heiji's parents had always disagreed with his decision to go oversea at the very beginning, but no matter what they said, he won't listen to them, he was very determined. He changed and I changed too, we all did after Kudou-kun's death, somehow, we knew that the happily ever after ending could not be possible.

So I let him go, I knew he couldn't be the old Heiji anymore, and maybe it would be more painful for either him or me if he stayed in Japan. Maybe that's how we lost contact, maybe in my heart I am scared to go and find him. I always believe that if I waited for him like Ran did for Kudo-kun, we could find our happiness again. But I guess I was wrong, I knew it after today.

Today was the day I planned for all these years. Heiji will return with success. Heiji now worked for the FBI, he wanted to join after his best friend's death and Ran's teacher, Judy also strongly recommended him to the organization, so he got in. After all these years he had worked hard in the FBI, and I knew why, he want to find the organization that killed his best friend and finish the job that Kudou-kun left behind. I want to help him, that's why I joined the police force. So today I planned to tell him about my feelings, how I felt all these years and that no matter what he do, he will always have me beside him and supporting him.

After I heard the news from Heiji's parents, I deliberately left my job behind and went to his house. As if I can't even wait for 10 min after all these years of waiting. As soon as I arrived at his house, I walked slowly toward his room, I want to gave him a surprise but a voice stopped me.

It was a female voice, it sounded really familiar.

"Will she come today?"

"I think so." I could also hear a male voice, it was Heiji's voice!

I couldn't wait anymore at that moment, I was desperate to see Heiji, and then I saw the scene that nearly made me fell

The women was Ran, and Heiji. They was hugging each other!!

"Ran, it's you! Long time no see! You must had heard the news too, that's why you came here right?' I tried to smile and I told myself to be calm, Ran must had come here only because she knew the news too and she want to celebrate with us. But no matter how hard I tried to persuade myself, my body was shaking, and I hold my hand tightly.

"Kazuhua., we…." Ran want to began but she was interrupt by Heiji

"Kauzhua, it's like what you saw, Ran and I…..we were married 3 years ago, and we had a child." Heiji said calmly, I know he don't want to hurt me. But how could you? How could say that you were married to someone else without any feelings?? And why do you betray me?? My best friend, and the only guy that I want to share my whole life with.

"Why?" I heard my heart broke, it was so painful. A million questions arised in my mind but who could answer them?

"There are no reasons, all I could say is that I loved her." Heiji looked at Ran, his eye looked so gentle and warm. At that moment I realised that Heiji no longer belongs to me, he belongs to another women and he would never love me.

"Then ……I …….hope that……….that…..you are happy." I couldn't speak properly, the tears were hindering me, after I said that I ran out from the room and toward into a region of darkness.

TBC


End file.
